Let it die
by Northern Ranger
Summary: "Maybe it was a good thing I did let it die." Fixed. By that I mean I added the quotation marks.


How did it come to this? That's all could think of. The words she said to me before she crushed my heart are still fresh in my brain. She said I didn't even try, when I did everything for her. She said I let it die, and if I did I swear I never meant to let it die. When she would just walk by I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. When she would talk to me everything else around us would disappear around us. The girl of my dreams crushed my heart. I still remember the faithful day. I thought she wanted to meet up for a date, but I was wrong.

_Start of flashback _

_I was walking to the park to meet up with Misty. I hope everything is alright; she sounded nevus on the phone. Come to think of it she's been acting kind of strange lately. Maybe she'll tell me at the park._

_A few minutes later_

_Dang what's taking her so long? I've been waiting at the park bench for about a good twenty minutes. I hope nothing bad happened to her. When five more minutes passed by, she finally arrived at the bench I was at. "Hey Misty, I greeted her." _

_"Hey Ash. Sorry I'm late. You know how bad traffic can be."_

_"Yeah, traffic can get bad sometimes." That's all I can say considering she doesn't have a car. "So Misty what do you want to do."_

_"Actually Ash I need to tell you something."_

_"Go right ahead Misty."_

_"I think we should break up."_

_I felt my heart shatter once I heard those simple yet painful words. "W-wh-what?" Was all I could say back to her._

_"I think it's best for the both of us."_

_"Why?"_

_"There's not a connection between you and I anymore."_

_"What do you mean? I love you and you've even said that you love me."_

_"In the beginning yes. I felt so alive around you in the beginning, but not anymore. Now I feel nothing."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You didn't even try in are relationship."_

_"What do you mean? I did everything for you. I bought you everything you wanted, even surprise gifts; I even skipped family and school events for you. I even skipped my best friend's birthday party for you."_

_"Those were all little thing you did for me, and the gifts you bought me were under fifty dollars. I'm way more worth than that."_

_"Those gifts were from my heart. I bought them out of love for you."_

_"Then I guess your love is cheap then."_

_"Stop it I don't want to hear it anymore!"_

_"It's not my fault you let are relationship die. You let it die!"_

_"How? Like I said I did everything for you."_

_"Again, it's not my fault you didn't try hard enough."_

_All her words were like jagged knifes to my heart. Everything I did was for her and now she saying it wasn't enough. I started to feel tears building up slowly in my eyes._

_"Look Ash the bottom line is I don't care about you anymore. The truth is you can just crawl up and die somewhere and I wouldn't even care anymore."_

_That's it enough is enough. "SHUT UP MISTY! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU TALK TO ME LIKE I'M SOME PIECE OF TRASH!"_

_"Who do you think you are yelling at me like that! I'm probably the best thing that's ever happened in your life!"_

_"I know I'm a human being"I stated in a low voice. "And I don't have to take any of your crap anymore!" I yelled with new found energy. "I should have lessened to my friends. They were all right about you. You are a spoiled bitch that thinks you are the center of the world!"_

_"How dare you call me a BITCH! And I'm way more important than you and your worthless friends. Also which one of your worthless friends is the one that called me a bitch? I bet it was that slut of a best friend of yours. When I get my Hands on h-"_

_"SHUT UP!" I had to cut her off no one talks about her like that in front of me. "Never talk about her like that! Got it Misty!"_

_"Whatever I don't need this crap. Your just pathetic piece of shit in life that no one cares about and no one gives a dam what you do in your life."_

_After those words she walked off in the opposite direction._

_When I couldn't see her in the distance anymore I decided to take the long way home. I needed time to myself to proses what just happened._

_When I finally arrived home I went straight to my room ignoring my mom's question. She became more worried when I didn't come down for dinner. The whole day I stayed in my room depressed of the event that happened earlier today._

_End of flashback_

That was a whole week ago, and I'm still here lying in my bed in my room with the door closed and locked. I was never the same after the break up. I hardly eat anything and when I do I eat as fast as I could and return to my room. At school I would stay quiet all day, walking through the hallways like as if I have no signs of life in me. Every day my friends would try to cheer me up by saying I should forget about her and move on with my life. Especially my best friend, she keeps on saying there are better people who are better than her and how she didn't deserve me. I deserved better. She would also invite me to go places with her like the movies or the mall. But after the break up I lost the energy to do anything. Every time I would decline and tell her not to worry about me. The more I said that the more she seemed to worry about me. Sometimes When I would say no to her offers to go somewhere I would sometimes see her walk in the opposite direction with her head hung low, I swear sometimes I think I would sometimes see a few tears fall to the ground when she was walking away. I just don't understand why she even cares so much about me.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard a knock at my door.

"Ash your friend Dawn is here to see you."

Why does she keep on insisting to check up on me? Well I can't just send her away. "Send her up." I told my mom.

"Hey Ash." She said as she closed the door behind her.

I didn't spend time feeding around the bush. "What do you want Dawn."

Is that any way to greet your best friend?" She replayed to me as she sat right next to me on my bed.

"Dawn I'm series why are you here."

"Ash you've been depressed ever sense the break up with Misty."

"Pleas Dawn I don't want to deal with this right now."

"Ash you have to get over her she wasn't the one for you. She was a spoiled diva bitch that didn't even care for any of the things you did for her."

Even if that may be true it still hurt. I thought to myself.

"Ash there are many other girls out there that are worth your time. Girls that are way better than Misty."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to move on just yet Dawn."

"Come on Ash. I mean what has Misty ever done for you any was."

I started to think of all the stuff I did for Misty, and In return I got nothing but insults how it wasn't good enough. "You know what Dawn your right. There are better girls out there."

"You see there you go think positive. I'm sure you'll find a girl that meets your standers, a girl worth your time, a girl like….me."

"Sorry, what was that last part Da-?" Was all could get out before I felt something hard yet soft crash against my lips. It took me a few seconds to finally relies what was happening. My best friend Dawn was kissing me, and I liked it. I felt at least a million sparks go through me; with Misty I felt no sparks not even one, I felt nothing with her. I soon felt Dawn lips moving away from mine. Without notices I started to kiss her back. I opened my eyes wide enough to see Dawns surprised face with her eyes wide open. She soon closed them and started kissing back. I slowly put my hands on her waist as she put her arms around my neck. We at least kissed for a good two minutes, and they were two minutes of heaven. When we finally broke apart I noticed we both had blushes across are faces.

"I'm sor-sorry."

"It-it's ok. I barley stuttered out."

"Ash I think it's time I come clean with you."

"What is it Dawn?"

"Ash the truth is I-I-I…I love y-you." She stuttered out with a blush on her cheeks.

"Wh-what." Was all I could get out of the state of shock I was in from what she just said to me.

"I've loved you sense the day we met. I've always try to impress you. I always try to look my best in front of you. I would always check myself in a little mirror I have when I see you heading my way if I even had one little hair out of place I would run off in the opposite direction and try to fix my hair before you could see me. I would dress in my best cloths to dazzle you. I try to learn new things to impress you. Such as dancing for when we go along with the music we listen to is one of the things I learned. But when I heard you got together with Misty I felt my heart break. I immediately ran home and locked myself in my room and cried. I mean I thought I lost you; there was no point on winning your heart if it already belonged to someone else.

I started to notice small tears build up in her eyes as I lessoned to her story.

"I even considered to start to act like a cold hearted diva bitch just like her to see if that would catch your attention. I just couldn't understand how you could like someone like her. I started to think something was wrong with me. I thought maybe he doesn't like that I'm always to preppy, a big klutz, I was to kind, or you didn't like how I looked, like my hair. I thought you might have not liked it and it was weird because it was blue. I even considered changing it to orange like Mistys.

Would she really do all that just to impress me? Misty never did anything to impress me.

"But then I heard that she broke up with you. I couldn't help but feel sorry for you but also happy, because now I knew I had a chance with you again. When I would see you I would try to invite you to places not to just cheer you up but hoping to score a little date with you. But you would always say no maybe another time. It would hurt. I started to think you would never like me, you were to into Misty. But I told myself to never give up hope maybe one day you would like me."

All I could do was stare at her as she put her head down letting her hair cover her eyes. Did I really make her feel all that. I would have never done all that stuff if I would have known I was making her feel like this. I came out of my thoughts when I noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ash I should go."

"Wait Dawn don't go."

"I'm sorry Ash but I think I've in barest myself enough."

All I could do was watch her head for the door with tears in her eyes. Do something Ketchum. "Dawn wait. I think … I love you to."

"W-wha-what."

"I said that I love you."

"Re-Really. You lo-love me? Then how come you never said anything?" She asked with little hope in her blue pool eyes.

"How come you didn't say anything?" I shot back.

"I was scared that you might reject me or worse laugh at me and say that I was being too childish."

"Dawn I would never tell you that your being childish. To tell you the truth Dawn I've always felt a bond with you that I was never able to describe. I thought it was a feeling that would pass but it didn't. But now I finally know what that feeling was. It was love Dawn. I've always loved you but I just never reliesed it until now. Dawn I love you."

"Ow Ash I love you to."

And with that she gave me another heavenly kiss. When we broke apart, but stayed holding on with each other. All I could say was. "I guess this would make us boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That would make me the happiest person alive Ash."

With that we shared one last passionate kiss. In the back of my mind all I could think of was. The truth is I don't care for Misty anymore. If I would see her again I would tell her I just don't care about you anymore. In her own words "I let it die"_. "Let it die". _

**I finally finished it**. **That took longer than I expected. I'm not too sure about the ending, I felt like I could have done better (It's my first time writing a happy ending) . I have a few things to say.**

**Happy late NEW YEARS. Wow first story in the New Year.**

**This was a post to be posted two days ago, but I had family visit.**

**I had a small virus that didn't let me do anything that's why I haven't updated "How we met". I had to rewrite half of it.**

**I finally did it. I passed over 690 words. My goal was to write little over 1000 words but I ended up going past 2000 words. A great achievement in my book. **

**Finally this story was inspired by the song "Let it die" by Three days grace.**

**Please review. :D **


End file.
